Take me as I'm
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: "Acéptame como soy". Es lo único que piden nuestros queridos, Yamato, Taichi y Takeru. ¿Podrán, Mimi, Sora y Hikari hacerlo? Entra y descúbrelo. FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO ERII!


**NOTA: Primero que todo, lamento si no puedo actualizar aún. Los amo, son hermosas/os por sus RR. No saben lo bonito que es leerlos para mí. Respecto a la actualización de X+Y. Espero un poquito de paciencia. La idea del capítulo ya está tomando forma y este fin de semana pondré manos a la obra para EMPEZARLO. Espero apelar a su consideración.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les escribe una Sakura Universitaria! Oh yeah baby's! Soy una nena grande que está en la Universidad, madruga a las 5 am para viajar ToT pero bueno. Es la ley de la vida. Tengo clases de lunes a viernes y regreso muerta a las 16:30 pm. Así que favor, paciencia con las actualizaciones.**

**Por otro lado, hoy es domingo 20 de mayo, quería actualizar en mi cumpleaños pero cae lunes e imaginé que a todos se les complicaría leer así que lo subí ahora. (Miren que considerada soy jajaja) Cumplo años el Lunes 21 de Mayo, o sea mañana. Cumplo mi mayoría de edad, 18 añotes! Así que regálenme un RR en mis historias. **

**Si quieren hacerme un ragalito. Regálenme RR! *-* **

**Sí, sé que no esperaban este One-shot. Pero es que… fui ligeramente presionada para hacerlo. (Amenazada sería una mejor descripción del caso) Es que, el 25 de Abril cumplió añitos una amiga muy querida de FF!**

**Mi Eri del mal ya tiene 25 años jajajaja no, mentira. Tiene 21 recién cumpliditos y pues me pidió de regalo un One-shot con páginas. Este llegó a las 29, que es bastante y espero que le guste.**

**-Ale se aclara la garganta para hablar- Erisota, espero que este humilde regalo a la distancia sea de tu total agrado. Sí, me presionaste para hacerlo. Pero lo disfruté muchísimo porque lo hice con mucho cariño para mi Eri favorita. Sabes que yo también te quiero muchote y espero que algún día nos podamos conocer en persona. Eres una niña muy linda con quien tengo mucho en común (Incluso nuestras ansias de dominar al mundo, que algún día lo haremos). Ha sido un infinito gusto para mí ser tu amiga y espero que esto no se pierda aunque deje de escribir por acá o tal vez tu dejes de leer alguna vez (uno nunca sabe, aunque no pensamos hacer ninguna de las dos cosas por el momento xD). Bueno, si tu me agradeces por escribir fics, yo te agradezco por los SPAMS *-* Eso si es difícil, mira que me tocan 18 jajaja. Espero impaciente puesto que ya no está mi Fan#1 para hacerlos. –Ese celular me amaba *-*- (btw, el regalito, déjamelo en X+Y, eh? Jajaja :*)**

**Te quiero mucho Eri! Espero te guste este fic. **

**También espero de corazón que te guste a ti, querido lector.**

**Agradezco mucho a Rolling por su paciencia y por haberme servido de… catador de este fic. Diciéndome lo mucho que le gustaba. Te quiero Clau! :* **

**Bueno, los dejo leer y espero de corazón sea de su agrado. Os amo a todos.**

* * *

**Take me as I'm**

Las luces psicodélicas parpadeaban incesantemente en el oscuro salón. Un par de bailarinas se contorneaban sensualmente frente a un joven de cabellos azules y un pelirrojo que trataban de contener un derrame nasal.

Ishida no pudo evitar reír divertido al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un trago de cerveza a su interior. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería tan divertido ver a Koushiro y a Jyou sometidos a bailarinas con ropas diminutas se las hubiera llevado a sus cumpleaños desde los dieciocho.

-¡Hombre aquí estás!

Una voz raposa llamó su atención. Sonaba como si estuviera constipado y sólo conocía a alguien que se escuchaba así luego de un par de copas. Alzó sus ojos azules y vio a Taichi parado frente a la mesa cubierto de confites y con su camisa de color claro marcado de labial rojo.

-Sora va a matarte.-Dijo divertido ante la imagen mental que se colaba en su cerebro: Taichi durmiendo en el sofá por una semana.

-¡Al diablo!-Masculló el aludido aparentando descuido, pero limpiando el maquillaje un poco. Luego se echaría cerveza y de ser necesaria la comida para así disimular la situación-¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí? Deberías estar ahí.-Dijo señalando donde estaban las bailarinas y sus ruborizados amigos.

-Es más divertido ver cómo Jyou está a punto de tener un ataque.-Bromeó el rubio.-Además me he apostado otra ronda con Ken a que Koushiro es el primero en salir corriendo.

-¡Sois un par de aburridos!-Les acusó el castaño pasado de copas.-Si no fuera por Takeru estuviera bebiendo solo. Daisuke e Iory se rindieron a la tercera ronda.-Comentó mientras señalaba una mesa donde su par de amigos yacían dormidos.

-Les has dado vasos de whisky sólo con hielo.-Una voz a espaldas de los jóvenes acotó mientras traía un par de vasos y le extendía uno al rubio.-Y no fue a la tercera ronda, fue a la octava.

-¡Yo llevo tres octavas rondas y aún estoy perfectamente bien!-Se vanaglorió de si mismo.

-Si tú lo dices.-Se rió Ishida conforme hacía un ademán de brindis con Ichijouji.

-¡Hasta tus amigos de la banda se han ido pronto!-Volvió a quejarse Yagami.

-Taichi, son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Te parece temprano?

-¡Par de aguafiestas! ¡Es tu despedida de soltero Ishida cuando menos tú deberías estar por los suelos a estas horas!

Luego de las palabras de Taichi apuró su vaso de golpe. Era verdad. Esa era su fiesta, su despedida de soltero.

Se casaba en tres días.

-Si no fuera por Takeru estuviese bebiendo solo.-Repitió el castaño.-A todo esto, ¿Dónde se fue el enano?

-Está en el baño, declarando su amor a tu hermana.

-¡El muy… ya verá!-Hizo ademán de pararse pero volvió a sentarse casi inmediatamente.-Ya verá cuando el salón deje de dar tantas vueltas lo pondré en su sitio.

El rubio y el azabache rieron ante la idea.

-Creí que preferirías un cuñado que te acompañase a beber.-Espetó Yamato.

-Si mi escoba tuviera falda tendría que cuidarla de tu hermanito.-Aseguró Taichi.-Es muy mujeriego para Hikari y ella es muy pequeña para novios.

-Que tiene dieciocho.-Le corrigió Ken.

-Muy pequeña.-Afirmó con vehemencia.

-Sora y tú llevan juntos desde los doce.-Le recordó Yamato.

-Mimi y tú apenas llevan juntos dos años y ya se van a casar. ¿Por qué Yamato? Ah, cierto, porque comieron la torta antes de la fiesta.-Y como todo buen borracho se echó a reír de algo que sólo a él le hacía gracia.-Pero igual, sea como sea no consentiré que la lastimes después de que se hayan casado. Para eso te organicé esta súper-mega-híper despedida de soltero, para que disfrutes de tus últimos días de soltería. Me importará un carajo si lo has aprovechado o no pero no lastimarás a Mimi que es una chica tan dulce y guapa.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio. Menudo mejor amigo. No podía escoger otro momento para soltar lo que pensaba. Para recordarle que se casaba en tres días con Mimi. Como dijo Taichi, una mujer muy dulce, demasiado guapa. Pero más que eso, era inteligente, decidida, tierna, increíblemente inocente, tenía un corazón que valía su peso en oro y era la mujer más apasionada que hubiese conocido en la cama.

Sí, más de uno le enviaban a su novia. Muchísimos se lamentaban al verla pasar junto a él con su imponente anillo y de su mano. Cuando aquello pasaba él se sentía orgulloso.

Pero lo más importante es que la amaba. La quiso desde niños, la extrañó cuando se fue y la amó cuando volvió.

Entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba?, en vez de estar ansioso y emocionado sentía mucho miedo e inseguridad.

Por su propia mala experiencia.

Sus padres se casaron un poco más jóvenes de lo que ellos lo harán y así mismo él ya venía en camino. La vieron difícil, tener que sacar adelante un matrimonio con un hijo pequeño. Su padre trabajaba más de la cuenta para solventar los gastos y su madre ayudaba con lo que podía escribiendo pequeños artículos para un periódico local. Cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse malas creyeron que un segundo hijo lograría mantenerlos unidos pero fue al contrario. Las peleas se intensificaron al tener su madre que dejar el trabajo para criarlos a ellos y llevar la casa. No podían permitirse una criada así que todas las responsabilidades domesticas recayeron sobre los hombros de una muy joven Natsuko Ishida que no toleraba las ausencias de su marido. Naturalmente se cansó y fue cuestión de meses para que la familia se separara.

Ahora, quince años después estaba él, Yamato Ishida, de veintidós años a punto de casarse con Mimi Tachikawa de veintiuno y con un hijo en camino. La misma historia, ¿sería posible que se repitiera el mismo final?

Esas dudas lo han estado atormentando desde que faltó una semana para la fecha límite, hoy, faltando tres días sentía que ya no podía con ello.

Vació su vaso de un solo trago y miró como sus amigos lo observaban. Ken incrédulo y Taichi satisfecho.

-Tengo que disfrutar mis últimos días de soltería, ¿no?

-¡Así se habla camarada!-Exclamó feliz Taichi-¡Vamos! Creo que puedo negociar porque ese par de nenas se queden un ratito más.-Añadió insinuante señalando a las bailarinas eróticas.

-Paso.-Aseguró Ken.

-Venga que nadie le dirá a Miyako ni a Mimi.-Dijo mirándolos de manera elocuente.-O a Sora.-Añadió el nombre de la última amenazante.

-Vale.-Se rindió Yamato incorporándose para seguir a Taichi.-Además, ¿creen que las chicas están sentadas charlando té en la despedida de soltera de mi novia?

-Más vale que sí.-Gruñó Taichi.-Las chicas no deberían llevar strippers ni nada parecido. Además quien le organizó la fiesta a Mimi es mí novia y Sora estaba limpiando su servicio de plata hoy así que estarán muy tranquilas cotilleando, haciéndose faciales y tomando té.

-Si tu lo dices.-Comentó Yamato incrédulo.

-No sé porque estás tan tranquilo si piensas eso y Mimi también está allí.-Espetó su mejor amigo.

-Será mi esposa.-Dijo simplemente.

-Tú serás su esposo y te escoltaré a la bailarina erótica.-Rebatió Yagami.

-Sí, pero Mimi está embarazada de mi hijo algo que ninguna de sus novias está así que eso es como un seguro de que no hará nada inapropiado para el bebé.-Aclaró con simpleza.

-Ni que estuviera inválida.-Lo pinchó su mejor amigo viendo con deleite como el rostro del rubio se deformaba y hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Vete al infierno Yagami.

-Pero nos vamos juntos y con las bailarinas.-Declaró feliz-¡Venga Ichijouji que tú también vienes! De todas, Miyako debe ser la menos tranquila se merece la misma cortesía de tu parte.

Ya estaba, se casaba en tres días. Él tenía que hacer lo correcto, casarse con ella era lo correcto. Cumpliría como hombre y como padre y serian felices.

Sí, serían muy felices.

El ambiente era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba Taichi en su departamento. Tal y como lo predijeron, Miyako era la que más disfrutaba sola a los bailarines. Esposada al que se disfrazó de policía y haciendo que el que fue de médico escuchara su corazón a través del estetoscopio.

* * *

Por otro lado, recostada sobre el sofá estaba la flamante futura esposa de Yamato Ishida mirando al techo con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

Se casaba en tres días y estaba feliz.

Amaba a Yamato. Siempre fue su príncipe, desde que lo conoció a los nueve años. Con su deje solitario y su forma de ser protectora y su rebeldía la cautivó inmediatamente. Se fue a Estados Unidos queriéndolo con locura, creyendo que lo olvidaría. Incluso encontró a alguien dispuesto a ayudarla a hacerle olvidar. Irónicamente Michael no hacía sino recordarle a Yamato con más frecuencia. Luego, por fin volvió a especializarse en sus estudios de gastronomía y pasó.

Se reencontraron, surgió un no-sé-qué entre ellos que los hizo salir. Ella había madurado muchísimo y él era mucho más paciente. Fue inevitable que siguieran saliendo y así llegar al primer beso, la primera caricia, la primera vez. La primera de tantas veces.

Para muchos será un noviazgo relativamente corto. Es decir ella llegó a los dieciocho pero no fue sino hasta los veinte que formalizaron su relación y ahora estaban a tres días de pararse frente al altar y jurarse amor eterno. Claro que para ella no es corto. Ha estado enamorada del rubio Ishida desde los nueve.

Pero, ¿y él?

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que él la consideraba una molestia. La típica niña consentida y chillona del grupo. La más mimada, la más exigente, la del complejo de princesa y una obsesión no tan sana por el color rosado. O eso se lo dijo cuando en uno de sus reencuentros la vio con el pelo rosa y estrellitas.

Ahora había vuelto y mantuvieron una relación apasionada. Pero, y ¿si solo era eso?, si lo que siente el rubio es sólo pasión. Era cierto que le había dicho que la amaba, pero así sólo en la intimidad del dormitorio. Frente a los demás era un novio educado, atento y caballeroso y eso le gustaba. Demostraba lo que le decía Yamato siempre. Que sólo con ella podía ser él mismo.

Sin embargo estos últimos días había estado más extraño que de costumbre. Más distante, más frío. Desde que se enteró lo del bebé. Se mostró sorprendido y se puso muy pálido luego la abrazó. Claro, lo hizo cuando ella empezó a derramar lágrimas sin sentido aparente. Le sonrió y dijo que todo saldría bien.

Esa misma noche se presentó en su casa y con anillo y todo le pidió a su padre su mano en matrimonio.

Ella feliz, no cabía en sí. Todo era perfecto, se casaría con su príncipe e incluso ya venía en camino un heredero. Pero, Yamato ha estado comportándose muy extraño desde hace una semana.

Lo ve más pensativo que de costumbre. Muchas veces, tan pensativo que le cuesta mucho devolverlo a la realidad. Lo siente lejos, más lejos que nunca. Cuando ha querido hablar sobre ello siempre le ha dicho que son los nervios. Pero ni ella que era la novia los tenía.

Podía sentirlo, Yamato estaba inseguro. Tal vez… no quiere casarse con ella.

-¡Mimi! ¿Estás bien?

La castaña quitó su brazo de los ojos y los clavó en la pelirroja que la miraba preocupada.

-Sí Sora.-Le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. Pero la mujer delante de ella no calmaba su expresión.-No me mires como si fuese a dar a luz ahora que aún me faltan siete meses.

Aquello tranquilizó a la muchacha que sonrió y se sentó frente a su mejor amiga que estaba acostada en el sofá más largo de su piso.

-Lo sé, pero algo te preocupa, ¿cierto?

Mimi sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era muy difícil que algo se le pasara a Sora.

-Aunque temo que Miyako pueda secuestrar a uno de los bailarines.-Añadió divertida.

Sora rió en notas más altas de las normales. Estaban tomando vino únicamente, claro que ella no tomaba por su bebé. Sin embargo ninguna de ellas estaba ebria, bueno, tal vez Miyako un poquito.

-Por fin.

Una tercera voz se unió a las otras dos jóvenes que la miraron expectantes.

-¿Takeru?-Preguntó Sora con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí.-Suspiró cansada y se sirvió un poco más de vino.

-¿Ahora qué te dijo?-Inquirió Mimi.

-Quiere hacer una boda doble contigo y Yamato.-Soltó Hikari riéndose luego de mencionarlo.-Me ha dicho que me quiere, que me ama, que aunque esté con otras sólo yo le importo y blablabla.

-No te rías que puede ser verdad.-La riñó la pelirroja.

-Sí y mañana desaparecerá en mitad de la clase con Mion Sonozaki y volverán después de una hora con una cara de satisfechos. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Takeru siempre dice esas cosas cuando está borracho.

-Pero dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.-Le recordó Mimi.

-Pues siempre hay una excepción.-Musitó la castaña tomando su bebida-¿Hasta qué hora contrastaste a los strippers Sora?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Hasta hace una hora.-Contestó la aludida.-Pero dudo que se vayan si Miyako sigue poniendo dinero en su diminuta ropa interior.-Si las demás invitadas ya se fueron.

-¿Le sacamos una foto?-Cuestionó la menor Yagami con una sonrisa maliciosa y apuntando la cámara de su celular a su amiga de cabellos morados.

-¡Hikari!-La reprendió Mimi.-Ese tipo de cosas son las que nos diferencian de los chicos.

-Así es.-Corroboró Sora.-No puedes tomar la foto a una amiga así con una cámara de tan baja resolución. Ten el mío.-Rió cómplice.

Las tres rieron y platicaron alrededor de una hora. Hasta que convencieran a Miyako que se quedaría sin ahorros si seguía bailando con aquellos hombres. Finalmente todas se retiraron a dormir en la recamara principal. Mimi y Sora en la cama principal y Miyako y Hikari en un colchón en el suelo.

Gracias al alcohol ingerido tres de las cuatro muchachas durmieron al poner la oreja en la almohada, literalmente. Sin embargo, la cuarta, precisamente, la festejada de la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápidamente.

Acaricio su vientre delicadamente. Por culpa de aquella personita no pudo beber hasta que sus dudas se despejasen y aún así tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Debía ser la maternidad y lo feliz que sería con su próxima boda.

Tendría una familia. Como la suya, con dos padres que se aman y un niño o niña consentida a más no poder. La princesa se casa y con el príncipe y empezarán una familia. Aunque claro que ellos habían empezado al revés.

A pesar de eso por supuesto que tendrá su "Y vivieron felices para siempre…". ¿Verdad?

* * *

Un golpe seco hizo que se levantara abruptamente de la cama. A su lado, Mimi se movió inquieta más no se despertó. Recorrió con la mirada el resto de la habitación encontrándose con la cama improvisada de sus amigas echa. Sobre ella había una nota de Hikari anunciándole que se iba a la Universidad con "algo" parecido a Miyako. La pelirroja rió para sus adentros le hubiese encantado ver a Miyako después de tremenda fiesta y haber dormido un par de horas.

Pero entonces, si no eran ellas quienes estaban en su casa… ¿Quién?

Escuchó otro ruido. ¿Un aullido?, ¿Qué carajo…?

-Una loba en el armario. Tiene ganas de salir.-Escuchó la canción de Shakira con incredulidad al reconocer de quién era la voz. El aullido se repitió.-Deja que se coma al barrio antes de… antes de… mierda. Olvidé que seguía. ¡Oh mi amor!-Enfatizó la última exclamación y abrió los brazos para recibir a Sora que se acercaba incrédula. Una vez cerca se desplomó sobre ella haciendo que su peso los desequilibrase a los dos y cayeran al piso.

-¡Taichi!-Se sorprendió Sora en el suelo y sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz por el olor que despedía su novio-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo, puedo venir a dormir a mi propio piso?-Preguntó molesto.-Acaso, ¿hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó señalando el cuarto principal, el que compartían los dos, y se dirigía hacía él.

-Sí Mimi está ahí durmiendo como una bebé y como que la levantes te hecho por la ventana.-Amenazó la pelirroja un tanto divertida.

-No puedes echarme por la ventana, vivimos en un sexto.-Recordó el moreno.-Me matarías y tú eres demasiado buena para matarme.

-Vale, vale.-Takenouchi entendió que era una pérdida de tiempo.-Ahora, ¿Por qué no estás donde Yamato? Se supone que dormirías la borrachera allá.

-Tenía que dejar a mi hermano pensar solo.-Balbuceó como pudo.-Él no quiere casarse Sora.

-No digas tonterías Taichi.-Dijo un tanto extrañada.-Se casará con Mimi en dos días.

-¡Sí, pero él no quiere hacerlo!-Lo dijo bastante alto. Sora agradeció que Mimi aún durmiese.-Me lo dijo ayer. Él se casa porque tiene qué más no porque quiera. ¡No quiere ser padre todavía!

-¡Cállate que Mimi está aquí!-Le reprendió molesta.-Ahora deja de decir babosadas y duerme un poco haber si así se te pasa.

-Nuestra Mimi.-Taichi empezaba a gimotear como todo borracho.-Ella es tan linda, se merece alguien que se quiera casar con ella no sólo por un bebé. Por eso dejé a Yamato solo, para que piense. Yo los quiero. No podría ponerme del lado de ninguno.

-Ya, ya. A dormir.

Como pudo la pelirroja acomodó a su novio en el sofá más grande para que durmiera un poco. Definitivamente hablaba tonterías.

-Por eso te amo Sora.-Balbuceó como pudo.-Eres tan buena y nunca dices nada sobre casarnos. Nosotros estamos bien así, no podemos casarnos.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin respuesta. Obligándose a recordar que los borrachos no saben lo que dicen. Que Taichi no podía estar hablando en serio.

Se incorporó de su lado dispuesta a ponerse a ordenar todo. Quería dormir un poco más pero Taichi se había encargado de que se le cortara el sueño. Genial. Por suerte Mimi aún dormí…a

Cuando vio a su amiga parada en el umbral de la puerta con el rostro tan blanco como el papel supo que había escuchado todo. Ella también empezó a sentirse mala. Mimi tenía el horror estampado en el rostro y ella no estaba haciendo nada por remediarlo.

-Son tonterías de borracho Mimi.-Trató de convencerse a ella misma.

-Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad… siempre.-Contestó ella y para tranquilizar a su mejor amiga esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.-Tranquila Sora, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Mimi…

-Tranquila amiga.-Dijo acercándose. Se había vestido mientras Sora y Taichi hablaban.-Gracias por la fiesta. La disfrute mucho. Lamento no poder ayudarte a limpiar pero tengo que hacer unos pendientes.

-Tranquila. Aún tenemos que fijar los últimos detalles.-Trató de sacarle algo de información a su amiga.

-Te llamo más tarde.-Fue lo único que Tachikawa contestó antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla e irse.

Sora la vio marcharse muy preocupada sabía que Mimi estaba nerviosa a las vísperas de su casamiento. Que se cuestionaba y por supuesto que cuestionaba a Yamato. Ahora las palabras dichas por Taichi no podían sino haberla contrariado.

-Sora… no seas traviesa.

La aludida le dedicó una furibunda mirada al bulto agazapado en el sofá. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Taichi cuando se despertara.

Si era verdad eso de que los niños y los borrachos sólo dicen la verdad.

Entonces no estaba segura de hacía donde la llevaría aquella relación.

* * *

Mimi caminaba por inercia por las calles céntricas de Odaiba. Pensando, meditando y secándose las lágrimas de tanto en tanto.

Sus miedos tenían fundamentos. Claro que sí. Al final sus temores se hicieron realidad y ella tenía razón. Yamato no quería casarse con ella. Sólo lo hacía por el bebé.

Y ella que lo amaba con todo su corazón no podía vivir sabiendo que él estaba a su lado por obligación.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que esa era otra de las actitudes que le encantaban de Yamato. Su sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber. Pero en esa ocasión odiaba aquella cualidad del rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Ella lo amaba y quería lo mismo de él. Quería ser feliz pero más importante quería que él sea feliz.

Aunque no sea a su lado.

-¡Señorita cuidado!

Una mano la detuvo en su inercia y una moto la esquivó por los pelos. Fue un susto de muerte.

-Gracias.-Contestó a su salvador mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.-Ahora iré con más cuidado.

Que tonta. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa. No era sólo su vida sino la de su pequeño. Sí, su bebé. Ella siempre tendría una parte de él consigo. Alguien a quien le dará todo el amor que tiene y más.

Con esa mente positiva sacó su móvil y envió un texto. Ahora, sería más fácil cuando Yamato quiera hablar con ella porque ya le ha dicho lo que quería.

Y aunque tenía el corazón roto, saldría adelante.

Después de todo, ella era Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Quería arrancarse la cabeza. ¡Dios! Lucía fatal, tanto que ni siquiera quiso verse al espejo para evitar así sentir lástima de si mismo.

¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo en la Universidad? Después de una borrachera como la que tuvo la noche anterior no sabía como se había levantado cuarto de ocho para estar ahí en quince minutos.

Claro, él no podía faltar porque si lo hacía seguramente que Hikari no le volvía a dirigir la palabra y eso era lo último que quería. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en que ya era hora de entablar una relación seria con la castaña. La quería desde siempre pero a la vez le gustaba mucho ser un mujeriego empedernido. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá saltar de una cama a la otra ya no era tan excitante como al principio.

Ya no siente que eso es lo que necesita. Sino que se siente completo sólo cuando Hikari no está a su lado.

Y es como si ella se estuviera guardando para él. Había tenido un par de citas pero ningún noviecito serio. Con ninguno había pasado de castos besos. De eso él se había encargado personalmente y como nunca le ha dado oportunidad al pesado de Daisuke. Seguro que ni siquiera había besado profundamente y eso le complacía mucho más de lo que debería.

El problema no radicaba en lo que él quería sino en cómo abordarlo. No era fácil pasar de ser amigos desde los pañales ha ser amantes. Tendría que tomarse un tiempo para pensárselo.

O tal vez no.

Se obligó a abrir bien los ojos para visualizar la estampa frente a él. Hikari siendo tomada de las manos por el guaperas del estudiante extranjero, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Eriol Hiiragi… algo. Como sea, quién se creía que era para tomarle así las manos de SU Hikari.

Joder. Ya sonaba como el tonto de Daisuke.

-Hola Hikari.-Decidió que lo mejor era actuar. Demostrarle al inglesito ese que eso que estaba pisando era SU territorio. Era oficial, dejaría de salir con Daisuke Motomiya.-Eriol.

Le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y besó su frente con afecto ante el imperturbable semblante del azabache.

-Hola Takeru.-Contestó Hikari con una sonrisa que se hizo mueca cuando vio el rostro del rubio-¿Anotaste el número de placa del coche que te arrolló?

-Fue muy rápido.-Contestó con una despreocupada sonrisa.-Tu tampoco estás perfecta que digamos.-Dijo delineando sus ojeras.

-Estoy mejor que tú.-Se defendió la castaña.

Un carraspeo sacó a ambos de su conversación privada.

-Hola Takaishi.-Saludó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros con su sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.

-Eriol me estaba hablando sobre Inglaterra, sabes que siempre he querido conocer ese país.-Comentó Hikari avergonzada.

-Si quieres puedes ir a cenar a mi casa cuando quieras. Es una pequeña parte de Inglaterra.

-Sí tal vez algún día.-Se apresuró a contestar Takeru por ella.-Vamos Hikari, adiós Hiinamizawa.-El aludido se despidió con una de sus tranquilas sonrisas.

-Es Hiiragizawa.-Corrigió antes de que se vayan.

Como si le importara.

-Eso fue muy grosero, Takeru.-Reprendió a rubio.

-No me gusta que se tome tantas libertades contigo.-Se defendió él.

-Así se tratan en Inglaterra.-Lo defendió ella.

-Pues ya es hora de que se vaya haciendo a la idea que está en Japón.-Gruñó de mala gana.-Y de que tú no eres material disponible.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó divertida. Más de una vez Takeru le había ayudado a librarse de pesados con esas palabras-¡Ja!

-No señorita.-Agregó con una pícara sonrisa ladeada.

Tal vez era el momento perfecto para decirle de una buena vez por todas lo que sentía.

-Te quiero Hikari.-Le salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo dijo en serio y mirándola a los ojos esperó que respondiera.

-Yo también te quiero Takeru y lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía. Ella se lo estaba tomando demasiado tranquila. No se ruborizó ni nada. Siempre se ruborizaba cuando él hacía algo lindo por ella. ¿Por qué ahora no?

-En serio, te amo Hikari. Quiero que seas mi novia.

-Ya.-Se rió la castaña preguntándose si es que seguirá un poco aturdido por los tragos.

-¡Es en serio!-Espetó el rubio al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Sí, igual que ayer.-Dijo ella mirando como su mejor amigo lucía desubicado.-Takeru has pasado los últimos tres meses diciéndome lo mismo cada vez que te emborrachabas.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, tú.-Contestó la menor Yagami.-La primera vez te creí pero al siguiente día te fuiste con Mion Sonozaki a su departamento. La segunda vez regresaste con su hermana gemela Shion, la tercera vez que me lo dijiste, al siguiente día me comentaste que un trío era lo mejor que habías experimentado. Entonces entendí que eran lapsus que te daban cada vez que bebías.-Explicó finalmente.-Claro que tu nunca lo recordabas al día siguiente.

No mencionó que la primera vez que se lo dijo, ella se puso a llorar de contenta y le confesó entre lágrimas su amor. Rió como loca porque finalmente era correspondida. Había pensado que la espera había valido la pena. Pero al día siguiente se fue con otra mujer.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-Preguntó el rubio atónito. Aún sin terminar de creer todo lo que le decía Hikari.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-Respondió ella con otra pregunta.-Somos amigos Takeru.-Le regaló una sonrisa.-Ahora, vámonos que tenemos que exponer primero.

Takeru se quedó en su lugar unos segundos hasta que Hikari tomó la iniciativa ella sola y lo encaminó al salón. ¿Era verdad? Por supuesto que tenía que serlo. Hikari no le mentiría con algo así. Pero, ¿Por qué no se acordaba? De haberlo recordado no habría echo el ridículo hace un momento. Dios que no más le habrá dicho a Hikari en sus días de jerga.

¡¿Por qué se estaba poniendo rojo ante la idea?

-Estás bien Takeru. Estás muy rojo.-Le informó preocupada.

-Estoy bien.-Contestó él rápidamente apartando la mirada.

-A ver.-Con un elegante movimiento giró el rostro de Takaishi y lo acercó a su frente con su mano de por medio.-No tienes temperatura.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus labios nunca se había fijado en ellos como hasta ahora. Si se inclinaba solo un poco podría besarla.

Vaya que se moría por hacerlo.

-Vamos que la clase empieza.-Apremió su mejor amiga.

Pero parece que sería un poco más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

Salió de la ducha sintiendo que volvía a nacer. Durmió lo suficiente para recuperarse luego de la larga noche que pasó. Eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando se despertó, faltaba un día y medio para que se casara. Recorrió con la mirada su casa a medio adecuar. Se supone que Mimi y él terminarían de prepararlo todo para el día de su boda.

Era extraño pensar que viviría en una casa. Ha vivido en pisos desde siempre. Pero su castaña había insistido en que una casa con jardín era algo más familiar. Juntando sus ahorros y como regalo de boda de los padres de ambos habían logrado acondicionar una muy bonita. Él aún tenía su piso y ella el suyo. Pero debía encaminarse a su casa para seguirla arreglando.

Su casa, su hogar, donde vivirá con su familia. Su mujer, su hijo que venía en camino. Aún tenía miedos e inseguridades pero no podía echarse para atrás. Él quería a Mimi y ella le amaba. Vivía diciéndoselo. Ellos podrían hacer que ese matrimonio funcione. Él no trabajaría tanto, haría una gira por año de manera que quedara como unas vacaciones.

Mimi le había dicho que pensaba quedarse en casa a criar al bebé hasta que éste entrara a la escuela.

A pesar de todo eso se sentía inseguro. Pero no podía decirle eso a Mimi. Con lo susceptible que estaba eso sólo lo empeoraría. Total ella no tenía que enterarse, no quería preocuparla en vano y él estaba acostumbrado a cargar solo con ese tipo de cosas.

Se suponía que pasaría por Mimi. Ella tenía que escribirle y decirle donde la alcanzaba pero no había recibido nada en lo que se despertaba. Diablos. No había revisado el celular.

Y cuando lo hizo hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

"Yamato. Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación. No te preocupes más. El compromiso se ha roto. Mimi."

Qué carajo…

Era una broma, ¿cierto? Tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto. Mimi no pudo haberle escrito eso. Ella era la más emocionada con la boda. No hablaba de otra cosa toda la semana. Eso contribuyó a su mal humor.

Como sea. Era así. Mimi no podía plantarlo faltando menos de dos días para su boda.

-Contesta, contesta.-Masculló mordiéndose un dedo mientras la operadora lo mandaba a un buzón de voz-¡Diablos!

¿Dónde está?, ¿Con Sora?, ¿Hikari?, ¿Miyako?, ¿Tenía que dar parte a las autoridades?

Tenía que pensar con cabeza fría. No podía alarmar a los demás sin saber qué mismo será. Hablará con Mimi y las cosas volverán a su cause. Estaba seguro de ello

¿Verdad?

* * *

-Aquí tienes.

La voz de Sora le pareció un golpe en los testículos. Nunca volvería a beber… así.

-Gracias Sora, eres un cielo.-Contestó mientras tomaba las aspirinas y el vaso de agua-¿Segura que no puedo tomarme todo el frasco?

-No, no quiero matarte.-Añadió con un tono solemne.-Aún.

-¿Qué hay de comida?

Preguntó ignorando la última palabra dicha por Sora.

-Hígado y cebollas.-Farfulló molesta mientras le servía un plato.

Bien Sora no sólo estaba molesta, estaba furiosa. Era la única explicación valida para aquel plato de comida.

-Tú quieres matarme.-Dijo finalmente-¿Qué hice?

-Llegaste entrada la mañana cantando Loba de Shakira y más borracho que nunca.

-Sabías que era la despedida de Yamato.-Le recordó él de manera elocuente.-Bebí con mi mejor amigo y celebramos sus últimos días de soltería.

-Se supone que te quedarías en casa de Yamato. Pero no, tuviste que venir a armar jaleo.

-¡¿Qué hice, Sora?-Pidió ya exasperado. Lo último que le falta a su resaca es quejas de una mujer histérica.

-¡Qué no dijiste!-Le reprochó la pelirroja.-Llegaste diciendo cosas como que Yamato no quería casarse que lo hacía sólo por el bebé y Mimi escuchó todo.

-No digas tonterías yo no dije eso.-Se defendió el muchacho de piel bronceada.-Ni siquiera recuerdo que Yamato me haya dicho esas cosas.

-¡Pues lo hiciste!

-¡Deja de chillar!-Pidió él alzando la voz también-Sí lo dije es porque Yamato me lo dijo yo no tengo la culpa de que piense así.

-Pudiste guardártelo para ti mismo.

-Sora, ¡estaba ebrio! No tenía control de mi cuerpo y eso incluye mi boca.

-Es imposible hablar contigo cuando te cierras a algo.-Exclamó la pelirroja dejándolo solo en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la habitación principal sin mirar atrás.

¡Maldición! Exclamó molesto el castaño de cabellos alborotados dejando la comida a un lado. La cabeza le martilleaba más que antes si es que aquello era posible. Y para colmo de males Sora se fue molesta. Dios se le hacía tan raro lo que le decía. El recordaba que Yamato le confesó tener miedo y estar inseguro respecto a casarse y al mismo tiempo le decía que estaba enamorado de Mimi. ¿Qué no más habrá dicho?

Diablos. Estaba hambriento, con resaca y su novia lo odia.

No podía cocinar el mismo sin intoxicarse o incendiar el apartamento y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el dolor de cabeza cediera. No podía hacer nada, excepto a que podía hacer algo para que Sora lo perdonase. Oh si, sexo de reconciliación.

Se dirigió al cuarto principal y ahí estaba Sora leyendo un libro sobre la cama. Como quien no quiere la cosa se sentó en su lado de la cama y empezó a masajear los tensos hombros de su novia. Al ver que no protestaba siguió así un par de minutos hasta que empezó a besar su cuello y su espalda lentamente.

-Taichi…

-Shh.-La calló él. Al mismo tiempo que la encaraba y tomaba posesión de sus labios.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar la suavidad de la piel de su novia. Bajó los tirantes de su blusa con el afán de dejar sus senos al descubierto.-Siento mucho lo que dije.

-¿En verdad?-Preguntó Sora tratando de acallar los gemidos que salían de su garganta ante las caricias de su joven amante. No podía ceder tan fácilmente luego de la escena en el comedor-¿Qué es lo que sientes más?

-Todo.-Contestó él acariciando sus senos sobre la remera.

Ante esa respuesta Sora se detuvo y miró expectantemente a Taichi.

-Sabes porque te estás disculpando.-Le dijo mirándola acusadoramente-¿Verdad?

-Sora, ya no importa. Sea lo que sea que dije estoy arrepentido.-Exclamó un poco exasperado.-Ahora, es tiempo de la reconciliación.

-¿Hacía dónde va nuestra relación Taichi?-Preguntó súbitamente mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-¿Cómo que hacía donde?-Preguntó Taichi desconcertado. Sora nunca le había preguntado algo así.

-Sí, Taichi.-Reafirmó-¿Hacía dónde? Este año cumplimos diez años desde que iniciamos una relación. Diez años.

-Lo sé.-Afirmó el joven.-Y para que tengas una idea de qué quiero para esa fecha. He visto un picardías rojo que me encantaría quitarte aquel día.

-¿Acaso esta relación sólo significa eso para ti?-Indagó dolida-¿Sexo?

-No te entiendo Sora, simplemente no te comprendo.-Ahora él empezaba a perder los estribos.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Preguntó sarcástica.-A qué estás jugando Taichi. Crees que no puedo conseguir más de lo que tú me das. ¡Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado!

-Dudo mucho que alguien te de el mismo placer que yo te doy.-Dijo altaneramente.

-Podría empezar a comparar.-Amenazó ella.

-No es gracioso.-Le contestó él molesto por la histeria que mostraba ella.

-¡Estoy segura que allá afuera más de un hombre estaría encantado de pedirme matrimonio!

Así que de eso iba todo. Sora nunca antes había mencionado matrimonio antes. No había hecho falta.

-Nunca antes habías reclamado esto.-Le espetó Taichi.

-Porque esperaba, creía ingenuamente que tú me lo propondrías primero. Que me sorprenderías. Qué ilusa, ¿no?-Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.-Nunca has considerado siquiera la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-Estamos bien como estamos.-Se justificó él sintiéndose fatal por haberla echo llorar. Sora no era de las que lloraba así nada más.

-Sí pero yo quiero más. Quiero una fiesta como la que estamos preparando para Mimi.-Lloraba-¿Acaso tengo que embarazarme para que lo consideres?

Era mucha información. Sora quería casarse, ya hablaba de embarazo. ¿Qué pasó de la noche a la mañana? Es decir, él también quiere casarse pero no en ese momento. Eran jóvenes, tenían veintidós años. Era…

-Muy pronto. Es muy pronto para hablar de esto ahora Sora.-Le dijo desesperado.

Sora quedó perpleja ante las palabras dichas por su novio. Entonces era cierto. Todo lo que había dicho. No sólo lo de Yamato sino que ellos estaban bien así.

-Si para ti, diez años es muy poco.-Se secó las lágrimas con vehemencia.-Entonces vete. Yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir con una relación que no tiene futuro.

-Sora…

-¡Lárgate Taichi Yagami, no quiero verte!

Trató de acercarse a ella pero lo recapacitó eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Salió de la habitación en silencio al igual que del departamento. Tenía que dejarla calmarse, tal vez así podría hablar con ella después. Hacerle entender que… ¡diablos él no quiere casarse todavía! ¿Qué podía hacerle entender a Sora si él no quería lo que ella anhelaba tanto?

Por su lado Sora se permitió llorar solo una vez que escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

Estaba sudado, cansado y casi ni sentía las piernas.

Tenía el típico sentimiento de cansancio y esas ganas de tirar la toalla cuando ya te falta sólo un piso que subir de una escalera para llegar a tu destino.

-¡Joder!

Maldijo. Era lo único que podía hacer. Ya que no le quedaba de otra y rendirse cuando estaba tan cerca de llegar. ¡Ja! Ni en sueños. Pero es que sólo a Mimi se le ocurre rentar el antepenúltimo piso de un bloque de cincuenta y cinco departamentos. Sentía ganas de desfallecer al caer en cuenta que había subido cincuenta y uno de los mismos.

Todo valdría la pena si ella estaba ahí.

Porque el portero sabrá Dios donde estaba que no pudo darle razón de su novia así que tenía que subir para comprobarlo. Lo peor fue que cuando quiso hacerlo se topó con un gran papel que pedía disculpas por las molestias y avisaba que el ascensor estaría habilitado al medio día siguiente.

Así que si Mimi no estaba ahí… querría arrojarse por la ventana.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Muerto de calor, cansancio y preocupación.

Tocó una, dos, tres y cinco veces sin obtener respuestas del otro lado de la puerta.

-Mimi.-Llamó. No iba a preguntar. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de que notara que estuviera inseguro de que ella estuviese ahí.-Sé que estás ahí. Ábreme y arreglemos las cosas.-Pidió, aunque más bien ordenó.

Nada.

-¡Mimi!-Esta vez alzó la voz-¡Si no me abres armaré un escándalo a tal punto que no querrás volver a salir!-Dijo a la par que golpeaba con más fuerza la puerta.

Quizá debió ser más tierno y dulce. Tratar de persuadirla con palabras bonitas. Pero tenía que entenderle, estaba jodidamente cansado por culpa de las putas escaleras. Sin mencionar que aún tenía el corazón en la mano porque su prometida, o sea ella, le había dicho que no habría boda dos días antes de que se celebrase la misma.

Finalmente el pestillo cedió justo cuando más fuerza hizo de manera que cayó de bruces al suelo. A los pies de una pequeña castaña.

Alzó la vista recorriendo sus esbeltas piernas, su short de pijama, su aún plano abdomen que era cubierto por una fina y delicada blusa casi transparente que dejaba a plena vista sus encantos. Esa mujercita hermosa sería su esposa… momento. No, no lo sería porque le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que se olvidara de todo. Pensar que sólo ella podía causar ese efecto en él. El de olvidarse de todo lo demás y sólo centrarse en ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Yamato?

¿Qué carajo con esa sórdida reacción? Estaba en el piso, sudado y seguro lucía deplorable y ojerudo porque no tuvo tiempo de verse al espejo cuando había leído aquel terrible mensaje. Y ella le preguntaba qué quería. En otras circunstancias estaría tratando de levantarlo vanamente y acostarlo en el sillón para atenderlo. Se incorporó como pudo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Sí, la pregunta era muy cliché y hasta estúpida. Pero tenía que hacerla.

Mimi voy como la pantalla del moderno celular de su ex novio mostraba el mensaje que ella le envió en la tarde.

-Creo que tú sabes leer tan bien como yo. Estoy dando por terminado el compromiso.-Contestó simplemente.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-Preguntó dolido.

Pero a Mimi le dolió más su pregunta. Aunque debía de imaginárselo. Es decir, Yamato no quería que esa boda se llevara a cabo.

-Así es, Yamato.-Dijo ella ocultando el dolor que le causaba tener que reconocerlo.-Agradezco que hayas considerado seriamente el sacrificarte para cumplirme pero, no es necesario.

-¿Sacrificarme?-Preguntó el rubio confundido-¿Por qué?, ¿Para qué?

¿Podía ser tan cínico? Después de lo que estuvo diciendo en su despedida de soltero. No tendría porque preguntar eso.

-He cancelado la boda. Te he librado del compromiso.-Explicó ella.-Ya puedes estar tranquilo. No te obligaré a hacer algo que ofreciste sólo por cumplir con tu responsabilidad. Yo también tuve que ver en que el bebé se concibiera.-Añadió lo último ruborizada por decirlo así.

-¿Insinúas que te pedí matrimonio sólo por el bebé?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-¡No lo insinúo, lo sé!-Chilló ella histérica.

-¡Estás loca Mimi!-No quería decirle eso. Pero estaba cansado por haber tenido que subir tantas escaleras, molesto por el mensaje que recibió y como cereza del pastel tenía una resaca insoportable.

-Con que eso piensas, Yamato.-Dijo inesperadamente tranquila-¡Pues entonces que en uno de los arranques de mi locura te haya librado de un matrimonio con una loca!

El rubio se obligó a serenarse. No llegaría a nada con ella a gritos. No tenía porque pagar con ella su mal humor. Tenía que hablar con ella tranquilamente para así no alborotar más sus revolucionarias hormonas que de por sí han estado a punto de causarle un colapso nervioso en ocasiones anteriores por tonterías. No quería darles la oportunidad de hacerlo por algo serio.

-Lo siento. No quise decir eso.-Se disculpó moderando su tono de voz.-Pero no sé de donde sacas la absurda idea de que te pedí matrimonio por compromiso. Quien te haya dicho eso seguramente no sabía de qué estaba hablando.-Trató de sonar natural pero la risita de la castaña lo desubicó.

-No me mires así.-Le espetó ella.-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando fuiste tú quien dijo todo eso.-Observó como el rostro de Yamato hacía una mueca de incomprensión.-Se lo dijiste a Taichi anoche, en tu fiesta.-Ahora color se iba del rostro del rubio.-Él llegó borracho a su piso y se lo dijo a Sora, yo escuché por accidente.-Esbozó una sonrisa más sus ojos denotaban su profundo dolor-¡Ahora dime que estoy loca y que nunca has pensado eso!

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Yamato como si fuesen sonoras campanadas. Taichi le dijo qué. Él no le había dicho nada. Nada de lo que pensaba. Si bien era cierto que ese tipo de pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza toda la semana. ¡No! Él no había dicho nada.

Él no era de los que decía las cosas que le molestaban. Siempre se lo guardaba para él. Sus pensamientos, miedos e inseguridades.

Mimi interpretó el silencio de su ex novio como una afirmación de sus palabras. Gimió frustrada. Si tan sólo Yamato le hubiese dicho que la ama y que quiere casarse con ella por amor no le importaría retractarse de sus palabras y lanzarse a sus brazos. Aquellos que anhelaba con desesperación.

-Vete, Yamato.-Pidió lo más entera posible. No quería sufrir más.-Por favor.

-¿Así nada más?-Preguntó él escéptico, incrédulo.-Estas echando por la borda dos años de relación y el futuro de una familia estable para el bebé por las palabras de un borracho.

-Palabras que tú no negaste en ningún momento.-Le espetó Mimi.-Él bebé tendrá a su padre y a su madre y ¡maldición! Aunque tú no quieras me tendrá a mí.

-También es mío Mimi.-Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar exasperado.

-Yo soy la que lo llevo.

-Pero yo lo puse ahí.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Podrás verlo siempre que quieras.-Cedió finalmente la castaña.-Yo puedo mantenernos perfectamente y no estamos en el siglo XVIII para que la gente se escandalizara por que sea madre soltera. No soy la primera ni seré la última.

-Estas siendo egoísta.-Le acusó él.-Sólo piensas en ti.

-¡Vete al diablo Yamato Ishida!-Le gritó ya sin paciencia-¡Largo de mi casa, de mi vida, de mi corazón! ¡Vete!-Avanzó a paso decidido a la puerta y la abrió de par en par haciéndole espacio para que se vaya. Conteniendo las lágrimas con vehemencia. Él no la vería llorar.

Ofuscado como estaba el rubio le tomó la palabra y se detuvo para mirarla justo en el umbral de la puerta. Regresó a verla.

-No volveré.-Advirtió monótonamente.

-Nunca quisiste estar aquí de todas maneras.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices y rodarse por las mismas hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas la abordaron inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cerró. Sollozaba en silencio y de sus ojos caía abundante líquido exteriorizando su dolor.

¿Egoísta ella? Cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era librarlo de un compromiso que él no quería. Que prácticamente se había visto obligado a aceptar. Claro que pensaba en su hijo y le dolía que no tuviera a sus padres juntos como una familia feliz. Como la familia que ella tuvo. Pero tampoco podía condenarlo a vivir con un padre que en realidad no quería casarse con su madre. Con el tiempo lo más seguro era que Yamato terminara odiándola, quizá a ambos y ella terminaría igual de amargada. Su amor se extinguiría día por día.

Su bebé no se merecía aquello.

Yamato sería un buen padre y ella trataría de ser la mejor madre del mundo.

-Tranquilo pequeño.-Dijo acariciando su vientre con dulzura a pesar de que las lágrimas no cedían.-Estaremos bien, muy bien.

Eso sí que se lo merecía.

* * *

Takeru miraba la televisión sin hacerlo en realidad. En su mente aún estaban las palabras de Hikari. Jamás hubiese esperado tamaña confesión. Nunca hubiese imaginado que llamaba borracho a Hikari a decirle que la amaba y ese tipo de cosas.

No podía evitar avergonzarse. ¿Qué no más le habrá dicho?

Quizá, si es que lograba convencerla que esta vez iba en serio podría enterarse de qué no más decía.

Sí. No iba a dejar amedrentarse por ello. Era viernes por la noche, podría llamarla e invitarla al cine. No sería la primera vez que salen juntos y solos pero sería la primera vez que lo hacía con otros motivos, como una cita. Su primera cita. Eso haría.

-¿Bueno?

Escuchó la cantarina voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón empezó a latirle desbocado.

-Hola, Hikari.-Saludó un tanto nervioso. Sí nervioso. Si alguien lo viera así se reiría a carcajadas. Pero no podía evitarlo-¿Quieres que vayamos al cine? Están pasando la película de la Marvel que queremos ver.

Silencio. Prolongado. Incómodo. ¿Qué carajo?

-¿Hikari?

-Ah si, Takeru, verás.-Se escuchaba nerviosa. Seguro porque la estaba invitando. ¿Cierto?-Eriol me ha invitado a la salida. Quedamos en el centro comercial en diez minutos.

-Voy a recogerte.-Anunció rápidamente. Sin dar opción a protestas.-Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

Así, se preparó en cuatro minutos y el que le faltaba lo usó llegando al apartamento de su mejor amiga que vivía frente a él.

Tocó la puerta con insistencia y la señora Yagami le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y llamó a Hikari. Lo invitó a pasar pero en seguida llegó la castaña. Estaba hermosa con un sencillo vestido veraniego blanco con verde. Era muy informal y muy simple pero en ella se veía hermoso. Una bufanda adornaba su cuello y de repente se sintió orgulloso de ser él quien la llevaría, sería a él a quien verían primero con ella y el otro será un mero intruso.

-Estas preciosa, Hikari.-La halagó sinceramente.

-Gracias.-Dijo ruborizada.- Nos vemos mamá.

-Diviértanse niños.-Animó la amable señora.-Tráemela sana y salva Takeru.

-Como siempre, mamá.-Se despidió confianzudo.

Hikari lo miró un momento. El cabello aún estaba húmedo y vestía sencillamente. Notaba a cien metros de distancia que se había apurado al arreglarse.

-¿Tantas ganas de ver la película tienes?-Preguntó inocentemente.

No en realidad. Pero tenía menos ganas de estar en casa sabiendo que ella salía con el inglesito ése.

-Sí.-Mintió con una bonita sonrisa.

Hikari se ruborizó y se reprendió a si misma por ello. Ya era hora de que se hiciera a la idea de que entre ella y Takeru nada pasaría nunca.

Aunque, cómo le gustaría estar equivocada.

Por su parte Takeru sonreía malévolamente en sus adentros. Ya quería ver la cara del fulano cuando lo viera ahí, con Hikari.

Le demostraría que Hikari era suya. Aunque ella no lo sepa todavía.

* * *

Se sentía fatal. Estaba claro.

Después de tres cajetillas de cigarrillo aún no lograba volver a la normalidad, recuperar la tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Él era muy paciente y siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas. Entonces por qué diablos no pudo haberse mordido la lengua la noche anterior.

Luego, cuando perdía los estribos, un par de cigarros lo serenaban. Pero ahora llevaba tres cajas y nada.

Sólo Mimi podía hacerle perder la cabeza de esa manera.

-¡Maldición!

Mimi. Mimi. Mimi.

Había vuelto a su vida para ponerla de cabeza. Para hacer de él alguien débil y dependiente. ¿Para qué? Para echarlo de su vida así como así. Acusarlo de… de algo que no podía evitar sentir.

Pisó la colilla del cigarro con coraje y tocó la pared pintada de ese color tan chillón que ella había escogido. Para qué mierda había escogido el color si no iba a vivir ahí. Si iba a tirarlo todo por la borda dos días antes. Miró con pesar la foto de ambos enmarcada perfectamente y puesta sobre el buró del cuarto principal. Aquel que sería de ambos. Junto a ese cuarto estaba uno pintado en rosa y celeste pastel aleatoriamente de manera que serviría sin importar el sexo de su hijo.

Delineó la sonrisa que ella tenía con deleite. Estaba tan feliz. Fue aquel día, dos meses atrás cuando se había enterado que sería padre y le había pedido matrimonio.

Era increíble pensar cómo es que todo se torció de tal manera que ahora estaba solo.

Todo por culpa de Taichi.

"No. Todo esto es culpa tuya." Le reprendió su subconsciente.

Pero, ¿no se supone que era eso lo que él quería?

Estaba aterrado por el matrimonio. Por hacerle a su hijo lo que sus padres le hicieron a él. Estuvo así toda la semana creyendo que Mimi no notaba nada pero vaya que lo hizo. Le transmitió sus inseguridades y ahora todo había acabado. ¿Entonces, por qué diablos no se sentía aliviado sino todo lo contrario?

Él sabía que Mimi era perfectamente capaz de mantener a su hijo, también sabía que lo dejaría ser parte de su crecimiento y desarrollo.

Quizá con el tiempo ella conozca a alguien más. Alguien que no sea tan quisquilloso que la quiera a ella y al bebé. Ese pensamiento lo desesperó.

-¡Yamato! ¡Necesito posada!

Conocía esa voz demandante y molesta. Sabía quién era. Exactamente la última persona en Japón que debiera ponerse delante de él.

-¡Lárgate Taichi!-Bramó molesto.

-¡Qué tienen todos con esa maldita frase!-Chilló molesto el castaño-¡Abre la puñetera puerta Ishida!

Yamato no iba a hacerlo. Pero pensó o mejor dicho. No lo hizo. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y quién mejor que Taichi a quien consideraba el causante de sus desgracias.

Para su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta fue él quien se encontró contra la pared cuando su mejor amigo lo estampó contra la misma.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Reclamó soltándose del agarre con fuerza.

No pudo contenerse más y lanzó un puñetazo que cayó directo en la mejilla de Yagami. Éste se desestabilizó más arremetió un golpe al rubio en el estómago quitándole el aliento.

-Cabrón.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Ishida?-Preguntó socarronamente.-Porque a mí me han corrido de casa y aún estoy muy enfadado por eso.

Yamato se sintió ofendido por sus problemas y arremetió contra él con más fuerza que antes. Estampando un preciso golpe en la cara.

-Mi novia me ha dicho que cancela la boda por culpa del bocazas de mi mejor amigo.-Espetó respirando agitadamente.-Si tu enfado es grande es porque no has visto el mío.

-Ahora, es culpa mía que te hayas puesto miedica ayer.-Farfulló molesto-¡Me dijiste que tenías miedo que creías que no estabas preparado para el matrimonio!-Volvió a pegarle pero esta vez el rubio lo esquivó y lo golpeo en el estómago.

-¡También te dije que la amaba!-Chilló Yamato.

-¡Y qué carajos sacas diciéndomelo a mí!

Siguieron intercambiando golpes hasta que se cansaron. Finalmente yacieron en el piso de la casa respirando agitadamente. Cabeza con cabeza. Así había sido siempre entre ellos. Necesitaban desahogarse y como los machotes que eran no podían ponerse a llorar con helado de chocolate no, ellos lo resolvían a golpes.

-Sora me ha echado de casa.-Dijo Taichi agitado.

-Mimi ha cancelado la boda.-Completó Yamato.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos.

-La amo.-Dijeron al unísono. Sorprendiéndose mutuamente y riendo tontamente por sus acciones.

-Sora dice que quiere saber "hacía donde va" nuestra relación.-Recordó el castaño las palabras de su novia.

-Ya era hora.-Repuso el rubio.-Diez años de novios. Es justo que quiera saberlo.

-Tú te casas con Mimi después de dos años y luego de haberle escrito a la cigüeña.-Le espetó Taichi.

-Qué quieres que te diga.-Respondió arrogante.-Soy más efectivo.

-Cállate.

-Tú primero.

-No tú.

-No seas crío Taichi.

Otro silencio.

-Sabes que siempre quise a Mimi. Así como tú quieres a Sora.

-Pero eres tan maricón que te acojona casarte.-Completo Taichi.

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien cuya novia lo botó por no saber qué contestar cuando le preguntó hacía donde iba la relación.

-Pero es la verdad.-Se defendió Yagami.

-Lo sé y por eso no quiero escuchar tus consejos.-Se burló su mejor amigo.-No he tenido un buen ejemplo.-Comentó cambiando el tema a su caso.

-Lo sé. Tus padres no eran precisamente la pareja perfecta y los de ella derrochaban dulzura por donde iban. Pero, eso son ellos acá es cosa tuya y de Mimi. Tío, tú no eres de los que se esconden de estas cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que llegaste diciendo a tu departamento?-Preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules.-Yo nada más te dije que tenía miedo. Nunca dije que no quisiera casarme con ella.

-Eh llegué cantando Loba de Shakira.- Respondió nervioso y tragó duro. Mejor no mencionaba todo lo que había dicho Sora que él había gritado.-Y puede que haya interpretado las cosas a mi manera.

-¿Qué tanto?-Preguntó, sonaba amenazante.

-Un poquito.

Esa era la respuesta cuando Taichi la cagaba en serio. Cuando en vez de ir a decir que había metido un gol llegaba diciendo que fue un tiro de media cancha, marcado por veinte jugadores y que le había salido de chilena. Ese era el concepto de exagerar las cosas "Un poquito" que tenía Taichi.

-Idiota.-Yamato quiso incorporarse a pegar a su amigo más no pudo hacerlo.-Auch.-Se quejó.

-Déjalo, mañana seguimos pegándonos si quieres.-Respondió un magullado castaño.

-Idiota.-Repitió el rubio el insulto.

-Qué yo no tengo toda la culpa.-Se defendió Yagami.-Estoy seguro que fuiste a hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas y si no lo has conseguido ha sido por cuenta tuya y de nadie más.

-Tengo miedo de empezar esto. Pero tengo aún más miedo de dejarla ir.

-Y como yo soy Mimi, mañana nos casamos.-Acotó con ironía-Nada sacas diciéndomelo a mí y menos guardándotelo para ti solo.

-No quiero perderla.-Admitió finalmente.

-Por fin escucho algo coherente.-Celebró Taichi.-Mira que eso podría pasar muy rápido. Mimi es muy guapa.

-Tío, qué lleva a mi hijo en su vientre.-Le recordó el rubio.

-Eso no es impedimento.-Dijo con frescura.-Siempre supe que Mimi era mucha mujer para ti.

-Por fin concordamos en algo. Nunca entendí porque Sora te aceptó cuando podría tener a cualquiera.

-Porque me quiere.-Contestó Taichi con una sonrisa.

-Y, ¿Tú no?

-La amo.-Declaró sin pena.

-Entonces qué tiene de malo hablar de algo permanente.-Preguntó en voz alta.-Estoy seguro que te vez envejeciendo con Sora a tu lado.

-Sí.-Contestó con una vaga sonrisa.

-Entonces ve y díselo.-Apremió el rubio.

-Lo haré pero ahora no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque seguro que piensa que lo hago porque ella me lo dijo y que no lo quiero después me va a mandar a volar como hizo Mimi contigo. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas.-Le recordó.-Quieren que hagamos una cosa sin saber qué y cuándo nos lo dicen ya no la quieren. Además seguro que piensa que lo hago porque sólo quiero acostarme con ella.

-¿Y no quieres?

-No Yamato. Mi ideal de noche es venir y pegarte hasta sangrar.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Claro que quiero. Pero ustedes tienen razón. Sora merece algo especial.

-Podrías comprarle un bonito anillo y dar el gran salto.-Aconsejó el rubio.-No es necesario que se casen ahora, pero a ella le gustará saber que lo tienes decidido.

-No creo que tú seas el más indicado para aconsejar Ishida. Tomando en cuenta que ya no te casas.-Dijo viendo como en el reloj de pared se anunciaba la media noche.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.-Dijo el aludido levantándose.-Alquila el traje que me caso mañana y tú eres mi padrino así que ni se te ocurra perder los anillos.-Anunció mientras se ponía la guitarra al hombro.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A convencer a mi futura esposa de que la amo.

-Menudo novio.-Se burló Yagami.-Agradece que aún tienes dientes y sólo te he desviado un poco la nariz.

-Habla el padrino con el ojo morado.-Se la devolvió el rubio.-Deberías verte en el espejo antes de juzgar.

-Muy gracioso.

Yamato se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta principal y regresó a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Taichi.-Dijo sinceramente.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él confuso.

-Por golpearme hasta que entrara en razón, supongo.

Las risas del castaño inundaron la habitación.

-Entonces supongo que gracias también Ishida.

Después de todo sólo un verdadero amigo aguanta ser tu saco de boxeo para que te sientas mejor.

Y eso eran ellos. Verdaderos amigos.

Los mejores amigos.

* * *

La película fue sublime. Pero no se comparó con el rostro sorprendido de Hiiragizawa cuando lo vio a él junto a Hikari. Eso fue lo mejor.

Cuando salieron de la sala vio como su mejor amiga se estremecía por el frío del aire acondicionado. También vio de soslayo como el inglesito empezaba a quitarse la gabardina con pulcritud. Idiota.

Él, con un rápido y brusco movimiento se sacó su chamarra y se la puso a Hikari sobre la cabeza.

-Te mueres de frío, pequeña.-Le dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras la acercaba a él con su brazo.

Hikari lo vio ensimismada. Takeru estaba muy extraño desde la mañana, se comportaba muy protector. Normalmente no se invitaba a las salidas que ella tenía con otros chicos y hoy no sólo hizo eso sino que se sentó entre ella y Eriol deliberadamente y ahora la ¿abrazaba?

Podía oler su colonia perfectamente y nunca le había parecido más masculina. A su izquierda Eriol se veía pulcro y elegante con una camisa a cuadros y una gabardina de cuero color café. Sin embargo, a su derecha, Takeru robaba suspiros y miradas con su sencilla remera blanca y sus jeans descoloridos. Claro, el sweater verde que le prestó a ella.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando ya se había echo a la idea de que entre ellos no podía haber nada sino una amistad.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Preguntó cerca de ella.

También debía agregar maleducado. Debió preguntarles a ambos. Ella no podía dejar que Takeru tratara así a Eriol.

-Claro, ¿Qué prefieres Eriol?-Preguntó haciéndolo partícipe de la conversación.

-Cualquier cosa que tú quieras estará bien.-Contestó él con su afable sonrisa-¿Qué te parece ese sitio del que habla toda la Universidad?

-Me parece bien.-Apoyó Hikari.-Vamos.

Aquel club no estaba lejos del centro comercial. Llegaron caminando en cuestión de pocos minutos y como todo buen "San Viernes" estaba lleno.

-Parece que el noventa y siete por ciento de la población Universitaria está aquí.-Musitó confundido el Inglés.

-¡Takeru querido!

Una voz chillona llamó su atención entre el bullicio y al mismo tiempo una exuberante y voluptuosa mujer de cabello verde llegaba y se colgaba del brazo del rubio.

-Mi-Mion.-Alcanzó a reconocer a la joven por su cola de caballo.

-Que malo no me dijiste que vendrías hoy.-Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-No sabía que vendría hoy.-Masculló entre dientes, frustrado. ¡Porqué fue a ese sitio!

-¡Eres muy injusta hermana!-Riñó otra muchacha de cabello verde colgándose del otro brazo de Takeru y empujando a Hikari en el transcurso de ello.

-¡Shion idiota!-La rió su hermana.-Takeru ha venido por mí, ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Rebatió la gemela.-Takeru vino a ver a Shion, ¿cierto?

Hikari observaba la escena con los ojos como platos y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Si no se equivocaba, a lo mucho siete de las chicas que estaban en el salón no se han acostado con el rubio. El resto ha conocido su cama a la perfección. Ahora estaba con dos de las chicas más guapas de la universidad colgadas a los brazos y de nuevo ella era invisible para él.

Entonces por qué demonios se había comportado diferente antes.

-¿Vamos a bailar Hikari?

La voz de Eriol la sacó de sus amargos pensamientos. Regresó a verlo y él secó una lágrima rebelde que caía por su mejilla. Él sabía que estaba sufriendo y le ofrecía consuelo. No iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Sí, porqué no.-Se contestó ella misma. De un movimiento ágil se quitó la cazadora de Takeru y se la tiró de manera que le cayó en la cabeza.

La vista del rubio fue obstruida por unos instantes. Cuando se quitó la prenda de los ojos vio como Hikari se perdía entre la multitud del brazo del inglesito y siendo devorada con la mirada por el resto de presentes. Y él atrapado por dos voluptuosas gemelas que no lo dejaban ir. Observó como Eriol regresaba a verlo y le sonreía victorioso.

¡Cabrón! Ni crea que se quedará con Hikari.

-Suéltenme.-Pidió bruscamente. De manera que las muchachas se soltaron al instante.

Sin perder tiempo se metió en el tumulto de gente bailando mientras buscaba a la castaña. ¿Dónde está?, se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que pensó que sangraría en cualquier momento. Hasta que por fin la vio, bailando cerca del azabache. Muy cerca para su propio gusto.

De un par de zancadas los alcanzó y tomó a Hikari del brazo sorprendiéndola.

-Vamos.-El tono de su voz no dejaba opción de negarse.

-No.-Sin embargo ella lo hizo.-No te preocupes y vete con Shion o Mion o con ambas.-No quiso que sonara a reclamo pero no pudo evitarlo.-Me da lo mismo. Eriol me llevará a casa.

-Tú no sales de aquí con otro que no sea yo.-Le confrontó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Takeru?

-Tú mejor amigo.-Le contestó el rubio. Observando como su rostro se contraía de dolor-Alguien que no quiere que te pase nada. La persona que más te quiere.

-Como tu mejor amiga.-Le espetó ella.

-¡Diablos no! ¡Te quiero!

Su grito fue tan fuerte que pararon la música y en cuestión de segundos toda la universidad los veía con curiosidad. Takeru y Hikari se vieron rodeados por las miradas de ex amantes del rubio y compañeros de toda la Universidad. Ambos se ruborizaron instantáneamente.

-Yo también Takeru.-Contestó Hikari tímida.-Eres mi mejor amigo.-Agregó.

-Y una mierda.-Contestó decidido una vez que la vergüenza pasó. Se acercó a paso decidido a la castaña.-Yo te quiero y tú me quieres pero no como simples mejores amigos. Te quiero como mujer Hikari y creo que te he amado toda la vida.

-Y-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.-Comentó la castaña seria y ruborizada. Notando con temor que Takeru parecía ir en serio.

-Sí pero esta vez no estoy borracho. Sé muy bien lo que digo y lo que quiero.-Avanzó a ella a pasos decididos.-Sé que he sido un mujeriego y sí, probablemente me he acostado con todas las chicas que están aquí.-Reconoció muy a su pesar.-Pero ya no quiero eso. Quiero estar contigo, a tu lado. Así sea sólo agarrados de la mano y a base de besos castos.

-Takeru… tú te estás…

-Sí, me estoy declarando.-Dijo a la vez que besaba sus manos con delicadeza.-Aquí, delante de todos. Te amo y no se me ocurría ninguna otra forma para que me creyeses y me tomaras en serio.

Le regaló la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. Aquella que era real y sincera, única, sólo de él para ella. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que esperar.

Pero después de todo no en vano él era el niño de la esperanza.

-Te amo tonto.-Susurró antes de lanzarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo con pasión delante de todos los presentes que lejos de molestarse les aplaudieron con fervor. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban ruborizados se miraron fijamente y se rieron con ganas por lo ocurrido. Takeru alzó a Hikari y le hizo dar vueltas por el salón ante las risas y chiflidos de los demás.

Y ella era su niña de la luz.

* * *

A pesar de haberle dicho a Yamato que esperaría. Ni él se creía esas palabras y al parecer Yamato tampoco puesto que le había dejado las llaves para que saliera cuando quisiera.

Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó al centro de la ciudad que aun estaba muy concurrido y habitado. Había todo tipo de tiendas abiertas.

Todo.

-Buenas noches caballero, o mejor dicho, buenos días.-Saludó la amable dependienta. Borrando su sonrisa comercial al verlo todo magullado-¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?-Preguntó ahora más nerviosa y acercándose atrás del mostrador, encaminando su mano delicadamente al botón de seguridad.

-Sí, sí puede.-Contestó él entre divertido e irritado por su actitud.-Quite esa cara que no voy a cometer un delito.-Maldijo a Yamato por dejarlo en ese estado.

Luego de treinta minutos de ansiedad por parte de la vendedora y de indecisión de su parte finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y salió muy satisfecho del establecimiento. Tranquilizando a las dependientas.

Afortunadamente su piso no estaba tan lejos y llegó con facilidad. Temeroso puesto que no sabía si Sora ya había cambiado las cerraduras. Gracias a Dios no lo hizo y pudo entrar al piso sin mayor dificultad.

Todo estaba a oscuras menos su habitación, la cual se notaba iluminada por la lámpara de buró de su pelirroja.

Entró despacio y sigilosamente. Podía estar despierta, quizá esperándolo. Pero no. Cuando entró la vio dormida, pero, al parecer se había quedado dormida sin quererlo. Sora era de ese tipo de personas tan organizadas que tenía que hacía de irse a la cama todo un ritual, el mismo que culminaba metiéndose bajo de las cobijas y ella estaba encima de ellas.

Había varios papeles servilleta en la cama y un libro, no, un álbum. Uno de fotografías.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ojear el contenedor de recuerdos. Desde niños, jugando soccer, la vez que vomitó en su sombrero y ella no le habló cuando se enteró más tarde, los campamentos de verano, con todos sus amigos, cuando entraron al colegio, una miscelánea de su vida, juntos, como novios. Al verlos, cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

Las veces que Sora cuidó de él cuando enfermaba, cuando lo ayudaba con su tarea, cuando bebía y le sentaba mal. En todos los momentos de su vida. Buenos o malos veía a Sora.

Para bien o para mal, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Ya lo hacían.

Por eso él no consideraba necesario el matrimonio. Él ya estaba casado con ella, al menos espiritualmente.

-Pero ya que es tan importante para ti.-Dijo acariciando su rostro y quitándole los cabellos de los ojos. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo color botella y de ella extrajo un delicado anillo plateado con un rubí en el centro y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó por los movimientos. No es que estuviera durmiendo bien tampoco. No era lo mismo sin Taichi a su lado. Claro que nunca esperó verlo ahí, a su lado y terriblemente golpeado.

-¡Por favor qué te pasó!-Exigió saber olvidándose de que estaba enojada con él, que lo había corrido. Su preocupación se centraba en su magullado rostro.

-Luego te cuento.-Dijo tranquilizándose, sintiéndose dichoso de que la preocupación de Sora por él fuese mayor que su coraje.-Ahora tengo algo muy importante que decirte o mejor dicho preguntarte.

-No entiendo.-Masculló la pelirroja queriendo frotarse los ojos encontrándose con un anillo que no llevaba antes-¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó esperanzada.

-Es lo que quieres Sora.-Le dijo finalmente.

Takenouchi malinterpretó sus palabras como algo que sólo quería ella no él. No pudo evitar entristecerse.

-Ya veo, en ese caso no lo necesito.-Dijo haciendo el ademán de sacárselo. Qué lástima, era un anillo precioso.

-No pongas esa carita, deja ese anillo donde está y escúchame.-Pidió firmemente deteniendo a la pelirroja.-Sé que fui un tonto al no poder responder lo que me preguntaste hoy, lo admito. Pero no lo hice por los motivos que piensas o al menos no del todo.-Empezó a explicar.-Verás, tu pregunta me pilló desprevenido porque para mí lo nuestro es un compromiso serio desde hace mucho tiempo. Sora, lo compartimos todo, gastos, responsabilidades, no en equidad, lo admito. Pero, tú me cuidas cuando me enfermo, nos mantenemos económicamente y nos amamos con pasión. Para mí eso es a lo que el cura se refiere cuando dice "En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y prosperidad hasta que la muerte los separe." E incluso es más importante, porque hay cientos de personas que han faltado a esa promesa.

-Taichi…

-Déjame acabar.-Pidió el muchacho.-Tal vez para mí no era importante pero para ti sí y lo entiendo. Por eso te compré esto.-Indicó el anillo.-Es una promesa de que te llevaré al altar a escuchar cómo nos dicen lo que debemos hacer como pareja a pesar de llevar haciéndolo por años. Cuando veo nuestra relación te veo a ti y a mí ancianos, jugando soccer con nuestros nietos.

-¡Oh Taichi!-La pelirroja no pudo evitar sollozar y abrazarse a él enternecida. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que tales palabras salieran de la boca de su novio.

-Aún no me abraces que no te he dicho algo.-Dijo divertido y aliviado.-Aún debemos del departamento así que la boda no será tan pronto. Y tal vez ni la mitad de pomposa que la de Mimi y Yamato-

-No me importa.-Dijo Sora sorprendiéndolo.-Eso era lo que quería Taichi, lo que quise que me contestaras esta mañana. Yo también me veo envejeciendo a tu lado aunque no nos casemos nunca. Pero me hirió que no me contestaras, por eso dije todo lo que dije.

-Todos somos bocazas de vez en cuando.-Dijo el castaño.

-Sí, pero ahora Mimi y Yamato no se casaran.

-Yo de ti mañana empiezo a arreglarme para estar más guapa de lo que eres. Pero no tanto que es el día de Mimi.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que, o mañana nos vamos de boda o de velorio. Porque si Yamato no consigue convencer a Mimi que la ama, mi hermano se mata.-Sora entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación.

-El que sepas eso explica tus golpes.-Meditó luego de unos momentos-¿Por qué deben resolverlo todo a golpes?

-Porque somos mejores amigos.-Contestó él descuidadamente.-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?-Preguntó volviendo a centrarse en ella.

En respuesta Sora le besó los labios con pasión.

-¿Contestada tu pregunta?-Preguntó.

-Sí, pero tengo muchas más.-Dijo él pícaro lanzándose sobre ella dispuesto a cumplir con la regla establecida y tener su amorosa reconciliación.-A menos que no quieras.-Dijo recordando las palabras de la pelirroja cuando lo corrió.

-Si te detienes ahora te vas por donde viniste, Taichi.-Amenazó Sora ruborizada por lo que había dicho. Pero es que ella también lo añoraba. Y… al diablo. ¡Adoraba hacerlo con él! Aunque esto nunca se lo dirá en voz alta.

-Te amo.-Susurró Taichi antes de volver a poner manos a la obra.

-Yo más.

Diez años juntos y podía verlos iguales por cincuenta más.

* * *

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo hacerlo? En otro momento hubiese estado ansiosa puesto que la hora de su matrimonio se acercaba cada vez más. Pero, ya no iba a haber matrimonio. Por otro lado debería de dormir tranquila al saber que libró a Yamato de su compromiso y de una inminente infelicidad.

Sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y estás caían por sus mejillas. Llevaba así toda la tarde. No contestó ninguna de las llamadas de Sora, pero, le dejó un mensaje pidiéndole que no se preocupara. Que la boda se había cancelado pero que ella estaba bien, que de momento quería estar sola pero que mañana la visitaba. Se sentía fatal y no había probado bocado desde la mañana. Apenas había aguantado un licuado de frutas y lo había ingerido porque se lo debía a su bebé.

Lo único que quedaba de su relación con Yamato.

Lo amaba y por eso lo dejó ir.

-Él será feliz, se volverá famoso.-Se repetía a sí misma luego de haberse convencido que era lo mejor.-Y más después se casará con alguien… con quien si quiera hacerlo.

Volvió a apretar la almohada contra su pecho dejando un sendero de lágrimas sobre el fino almohadón.

-Pero no será alguien que lo quiera más que yo.

Unos inseguros pero sonoros golpes a la puerta la hicieron incorporarse de un brinco. ¿Será Yamato? Miró el reloj sobre el buro que marcaba las una menos diez de la mañana. Era imposible que estuviera ahí a esa hora. Sobretodo después de su última plática, habrá sido su imaginación. Quiso volver a acostarse cuando la puerta sonó más fuerte y más veces. Decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba. Conforme se acercaba a la puerta la veía moverse ante los golpes. Procuró no emocionarse en vano puesto que podría ser cualquier persona. Pero, finalmente una voz la llamó desde afuera.

-¡Mimi!

La exclamación la sorprendió. Ella conocía esa voz, ¡la conocía! ¡Era Yamato!

-Vete…-Susurró sacando fortaleza de donde no tenía. Pero, ya no quería sufrir más.

-Ábreme la puerta, por favor.-Se oía desesperado y hasta cierto punto. Lo estaba.-Princesa…

La castaña tuvo que morderse los labios para no sollozar ante aquel apelativo cariñoso que él usaba con ella.

-No hagas esto más difícil.-Rogó la muchacha. Haciendo acopio de valor se acercó a la puerta y apegó su mejilla a la puerta.-No quiero sufrir más.

-¿Crees que yo no sufro?-Preguntó serio.-Que no me duele que la madre de mi hijo no quiera casarse conmigo. Que la mujer que amo me rechace.

-Es sólo responsabilidad. Sólo por el bebé.

-Si fuera así no me dolería, no estuviera aquí a la una de la mañana rogando porque me escuches.

-No quiero verte.

Aquellas palabras resultaron más dolorosas para Yamato que los golpes que le había dado Taichi.

-De acuerdo.-Sonaba tan apagado que Mimi volvió a derramar lágrimas.-No me mires, aún, primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte.-Dijo acomodándose en el suelo y tomando posición con su guitarra.

**This time I finally see the reason why**

**I can't do this alone**

**It took some time and concentration**

**To believe it, this I know**

**I need to build my faith sometimes**

**But I am so comfortable in line**

**I'm up, there's no more time**

**To try to mess with this design**

**Tonight's complete, everyone's asleep**

**And I wanna say these words to you.**

**I'll be your hand, take me as I am**

**I just wanna be with you**

**Take as I am**

'**Cause I'm going**

**I was to scared to start**

**Now I'm too scared to let go.**

**Take as I am**

'**Cause I'm growing**

**But it's so hard to tell**

**When I'm not used to this, so**

**I lift my voice to sing now**

**Let the sound of my heart ring out**

**These hands aren't holding me down**

**Never again will I be without**

**I need to build my faith sometimes**

**But I am so comfortable in line**

**I'm up, there's no more time**

**To try to mess with this design**

**Tonight's complete, everyone's asleep**

**And I wanna say these words to you.**

**I'll be your hand, take me as I am**

**I just wanna be with you**

**Take as I am**

'**Cause I'm going**

**I was to scared to start**

**Now I'm too scared to let go.**

**Take as I am**

'**Cause I'm growing**

**But it's so hard to tell**

**When I'm not used to this, so**

Mimi escuchaba la letra conmovida. Con esa canción Yamato le estaba diciendo lo que sentía. Cómo sentía. No es que no la quisiera. Simplemente tenía miedo y no sabía cómo decírselo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Mimi se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su amado.

-Te quiero Yamato, mucho, muchísimo.-Afirmó.

El rubio sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima a pesar de ser al contrario, al menos físicamente. Sonrió tranquilo, aliviado, ya ni los golpes le dolían. Si Mimi no quería escucharlo después de eso se hubiera vuelto loco al no saber cómo recuperarlo.

-Yo te amo.-Confesó haciendo que lo mirara y uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un anhelante y profundo beso. Del cual únicamente se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire. Y eso que a Yamato le dolía hasta mover una uña.-Sentí como si no te hubiera besado en años.-Mimi qué aún mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió dejando ver lo hinchados que estaban y lucía pálida y frágil. Se odió por haberla puesto en esas condiciones. Pero se odió más al ver como se horrorizaba al verlo.

-¡Dios mío Yamato!-Exclamó asustada-¡¿Qué te pasó?-Tocó un corte en el labio del rubio y él se contrajo de dolor.

-Es una larga historia.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y alzando en brazos a su novia.-Esto es por lo que conservo a Taichi como amigo.-Confesó besando su cuello lentamente.

-Para Yamato. Primero déjame curarte las heridas.

-Créeme esto será mejor que cualquier analgésico.-Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Entraron al departamento y empezaron a besarse con pasión y ansiedad. Poco a poco las ropas les fueron estorbando hasta que finalmente yacieron en la cama demostrando su amor físicamente. Entre caricias, gemidos y besos furtivos. Sus cuerpos demostraron estar hechos el uno para el otro.

No terminaron sino hasta las tres de la mañana. Mimi yacía en los brazos de Yamato sintiéndose completa y segura. Le había repetido más de una vez que la amaba e incluso ahora seguía repitiéndoselo.

-No le habremos hecho daño al bebé, ¿cierto?-Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

Mimi se incorporó dejando a la vista la desnudez de su torso y besó a su novio delicadamente por sus magulladuras.

-Sí, los bebés están muy protegidos aquí adentro por el líquido amniótico.-Explicó llevando una de las grandes manos del rubio a su vientre.-Serás un gran padre, Yamato.

Las palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-La… razón por la que tenía miedo era porque no quisiera que se repitiera la misma historia que lo que pasó con mis padres.-Confesó contra su cuello.-Ellos también se querían mucho antes de casarse, antes de que naciera. Tengo miedo de que aquello se repita y sea nuestro hijo quien pague las consecuencias.

Mimi escuchó atenta y enternecida. Acarició el cabello enredado del rubio mientras él hablaba y le relataba como la relación de sus padres fue decayendo poco a poco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Preguntó aún confortándolo.

-No entendía que podía sacar sino preocuparte.-Se justificó él.

-El matrimonio de tus padres fracasó por falta de comunicación. De ser por falta de amor ahora tanto Hiroaki como Natsuko estuvieran casados con otras personas. Creo que aún se aman aunque su matrimonio no halla funcionado.-Explicó ella.-Y si queremos que el nuestro funcione tenemos que corregir sus errores. De eso se trata ser padre y ser un hijo. El padre te enseña todo lo bueno que sabe y lo malo tienes que corregirlo. Por el momento no guardes más secretos de mí Yamato.-Pidió tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo tiernamente.-Eso es lo que a mí me hizo dudar.-Confesó.-Tu extraña y distante actitud para conmigo durante la última semana.

-Fui muy cobarde. Tenía miedo de todo, de empezar una relación, de ser padre pero cuando me dijiste que ya no te casabas conmigo. No hubo terror más grande que el de perderte.-Confesó.-Perderlos.-Corrigió.-No podría soportarlo.

-Yo tampoco.-Corroboró Mimi.-Te prometo ser la mejor esposa, tal vez no del mundo. Pero sí la mejor esposa para Yamato Ishida.

-No serás la esposa de nadie más. Te lo aseguro.-Dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.

-Tus heridas…-Le recordó.

-Créeme, no hay mejor medicina que esto.-Le dijo con voz ronca.

-Y pensar que quedamos en esperar a la luna de miel.-Se rió Mimi traviesa.

-Quería que fuera como la primera vez.-Contestó Yamato.

-Contigo siempre es como la primera vez.-Le aseguró la castaña viéndolo fija y enamoradamente.

-Lo mismo digo, princesa.-Aseguró el rubio besándole los labios.

Las cosas parecían empezar de nuevo sin embargo él se detuvo.

-Tenemos que dormir.-Indicó súbitamente.-Después de todo, mañana nos casamos. Así que más vale que disfrutes al máximo tu sueño este par de últimas noches de soltería.

Rieron juntos mientras se acomodaban para dormir lo que quedaba de la madrugada y quizá la mitad de la mañana.

-Ahora que lo pienso.-Comentó Mimi abrazando al rubio.-No he aceptado casarme contigo.-No pudo contener la risa por cómo la miraba Yamato.-Tonto, me refiero a que no me lo has pedido.

-Ya lo hice una vez.

-Y ayer rompí el compromiso.-Le recordó ella.

El rubio suspiró resignado y se incorporó con ella hasta salir de la cama tal y como fue traído al mundo. Tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las llevó a sus labios besándolas delicadamente.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-Empezó a decir aclarándose la garganta.-Te amo.-Fue simple y llanamente su declaración.-Eres la única persona que puede cambiar mi mundo en tres días. ¿Volverías a aceptar casarte conmigo?-Escuchó un par de risillas salir de los labios de la castaña.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó seriamente. Perdiendo todo atisbo de emoción alguna.

-Muy seguro.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Si a ti no te molesta que me case contigo con una bandita en la nariz y cardenales en las mejillas.

-Cuando el bebé vea las fotos de la boda le diremos que me secuestraron y que papá fue a rescatarme.-Agregó con una sonrisa.

Y compartieron un beso mientras afuera el cielo empezaba a aclararse. Anunciando la llegada del nuevo día. Día en el que dos jóvenes enamorados unirían sus vidas.

Y serían felices para siempre.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno, ¿Qué me dicen? Os ha gustado, espero que sí, pero no se queden con las ganas de criticarlo y díganmelo por un RR. Que son gratis ;) **

**La canción, es como el nombre del fic mismo lo dice. ****Take me as I'm del grupo FM STATIC. ****Escúchenla porque es muy buena! **

**Sin más que decir, salvo. ¡Gracias por leer! Y, espero que dejen RR.**

**Se despide con un beso.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
